Room to Maneuver
by gingersnapped907
Summary: The 8th in my series of "Deleted Scenes." This is my take on what ended up on the cutting room floor. Set during 408. A little bit of Rusty and Andy conversation. Then a lot of Shandy!


_**~Room to Maneuver~**_

 **My fill-in for 408.** _ **  
**_

* * *

Andy sent a text to Sharon a few minutes after she had taken Gustavo into her office.. _.figured you aren't going to be up for our dinner date so I'm heading home to change and I'll bring dinner to you at your place_. He knew she wouldn't see it 'til after she was done giving the bad news. Andy then turned to Rusty "come on she'll be a little while. Will you walk with me to my car?"

Rusty looked hesitantly at the Lieutenant then to the closed blinds of Sharon's office. He knew as soon as he introduced Gustavo to the team they would start, if they hadn't already to put the pieces together on how he got Alice's or now as they knew Marianna's real name. He already felt horrible about it all but it was something that was important to him. Rusty just couldn't let Alice be buried under a Jane Doe. What had happened to her so easily could have been him if not for Sharon and her entire team helping him out. Looking back to Lt. Flynn, Rusty solemnly said,"yeah, sure Lieutenant."

"I'm going to be going home, then pick up some dinner for your mom. Do you want me to get something for you too?" Andy asked as they heading out of the Murder Room.

They were getting into the elevator and Rusty looked around nervously he didn't really want to stuck in here with someone he could tell was disappointed in him let alone eat dinner with the guy too. "Ah, no I'm good. I'm going to wait for Gus and see if I can help him deal then I need to talk to TJ. Thanks though."

There was no way to not notice that Rusty had been making himself scare whenever Andy come over to Sharon's condo. Usually he took Sharon out to dinner but then they would end the night over a cup of tea or coffee talking on her couch. At first Andy thought the kid was just giving them privacy but after a while it seemed more of an uncomfortable air around when Andy there. As if it had been just Sharon and Rusty for so long that it was awkward having someone new hanging out at her condo. "You do know you need to talk to someone else too, right?" Andy told him but wasn't too sure how the kid would take it.

Following a step behind him, Rusty looked quietly down at his shoes when he heard Lieutenant Flynn flat tone. "Um, yeah I know."

Andy stopped at his car slid his hands in his pockets and sat on the hood, raising one foot to rest on the bumper. "Look Kid, we are proud of you. You know I for one didn't want Alice just to be another Jane Doe. It was important to me that we have the funeral for her. It was our way to show someone cared about her in the end." Andy was sure the kid didn't want to hear the next part of what he was about to say. Even though Rusty was Sharon's son all the team had invested their time and their hearts into this kid, Andy wanted him to understand where he was coming from. "As you could tell I'm not thrilled that you let Sharon walk into that situation like that, you could have easily given her a heads up about what was needed. Just because we do a lot of notifications in our business doesn't make them any easier. Informing a loved one of a family members death can be emotionally draining and it just would have been nice for her to have time to prepare for something like that. That's all I'm trying to say." Andy stood up and opened his car door. "Great job, Kid, it will be nice to call Marianna by her real name now and to know who she is. Everyone deserves that. Just make sure you feel that the ends justify the means on how you came about this information. It's your story to tell, so I'm stepping back now. Though, I'd suggest not to take too long because you know as we all do is that, that woman is smart and I guarantee you she already knows something is up and is waiting to see what you do about it. Sharon would appreciate it a lot more if you were just honest with her. I think the both of us have learned that lesson the hard way already."

Rusty was a little surprised he was sure that from the way Flynn had looked at him and his well known temper that he would have been more upset. But he never raised his voice though Rusty could hear a bit of disappointment in there. "Yes, I know you're right about talking to Sharon. It just so hard to do when I know how it will upset her that I didn't come to her first. I don't really know how to start and bring it up to..." Rusty automatically stopped talking when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up from the ground to the hand touching him then back down to the ground.

Andy could tell it was eating away at Rusty so to try and ease some of the kid's stress he lightly placed his hand on his shoulder and told him, "Don't forget your mom has already raised two teenagers and I'm sure they both made plenty of mistakes too. This isn't as new to her as it is to you but the longer you wait the harder it will be to talk about it and the longer the wait the more the guilt will eat away at you." He knew that Rusty didn't like to be touched too much so Andy squeezed his shoulder in supporting gesture and let go. Turning back to his car he asked Rusty again. "Are you sure you don't want anything? I'll even sneak you a burger."

Rusty raised his eyes from looking at the scuffs on his shoes, Flynn's tight grip let him know that he understood where he was coming from and that he would help be there for him. He was slowly getting use to having other around that wanted to help him but it was still hard. Looking at the Lieutenant Rusty said, "no really I'm good. I've got some things to think about and somethings to fix. Will you let Sharon know I'll be home late tonight? Oh and Andy thank you for not being too mad and thank you for the advice."

"No problem Kid anytime," with that they parted ways. Andy hurried home to change then to get their food and met Sharon at her place.

On the way home Sharon thought back to the moments before she was blindsided by her son. That alone was something they would have to deal with eventually but she would like to give Rusty a little time to come to her himself. Though she wasn't going to wait too much longer on that. Beside everything that had happened the last few days had gone well considering they had to deal with that Agent Shea. After closing the case for the pompous FBI agent they had informed Taylor together about Andy and her now dating. As she said to Andy at their last date, when they talked about where this friendship was heading it would be easy to tell their commanding officer. They were following the rules, Taylor could be shocked but there wasn't anything he could really do or say about it. Honestly it was the Chief that seemed more awkward. Sharon was actually quite proud to be taking this next step with Andy and that he understood how following the rules meant to her. That fact made her care about him that much more, that he was willing to take this at her pace. Sharon can admit she got a bit defense when Taylor questioned, what could happen if things went wrong between Andy and her that she coolly defended that their relationship would not affect the good order and discipline of her division. After Their boss left her office she couldn't help smiling at Andy, well actually she could help smiling at him for the last few days. Though she knew the blinds to her office window were open and that they were taking this slow she was finding the happiness was to hard to hide anymore. Sharon did have a chance as they were leaving her office to reach out and lightly touch Andy's hand as she passed by him. When she did that Andy wrapped his fingers around hers as she continued walking they hands slowly parted until just their finger tips were touching. Turning out of the doorway she once again couldn't help but smile at Andy as their finger lost their connection to each other.

* * *

There was knock at the door she knew instantly it was Andy he had that way he knocked to let her know it was him. Sharon couldn't help smiling already, Andy had a way of doing that to her and just knowing he was here, they could spend time together even though she had seen him a few hours ago. She had gotten home and finished changing and put her hair partially up in clip. She opened the door saying "hello." They gave each other a wide smile and she stepped aside to let him in.

Andy wouldn't let her take the dinner bags he was carrying he swung them away from her saying, "hey there and nope I got 'em. Why don't you just go sit down at the table? I'll get everything ready." He finished saying as he set the food down on the dining room table and went to get their plates and silverware. Sharon sat quietly as Andy took control over their dinner. With her elbow on the table, she held her chin in her hand as she watched him move easily around her kitchen she thought this was something she wasn't use to. Was this how relationships are? It had been a long time for her and even back then Jack hardly did things that didn't benefit him in the long run. Snapping her out of her thought when she heard her name. "Sharon? Did you hear me did you want wine with dinner tonight of something else?"

Adjusted a little uncomfortably in her seat when she realized she was staring at Andy even if her mind had drifted off, "oh sorry, I was somewhere else for a minute there. I'm good with water, thank you." He looked at her and tilted his head as if he didn't believe her. "No, Andy really I'm tired enough already wine will just make that worse and I want to sit up and have our usual talk over tea and coffee."

"Ok, if you're sure. Though it's not a problem for me if you do want a glass." He turned from the fridge and got a glass of water for them both. Setting the drinks down on the table then Andy sat across from her, appreciating his view when he realized Sharon was watching him watch her, he smiled and said, "I like your hair like that." She subconsciously brought her hand up to her hair, she wore it drawn up on the sides a lot when she was at home just to get it out of the way really. Sharon bashfully looked down at her plate she wasn't use to getting compliments but she was slowly getting use to them from Andy since he made it a routine of his to give her one whenever they were together.

Dinner conversation was flowing freely as they ate. They couldn't help laughing over Assistant Chief Taylor's awkwardness when they told him they were dating and how uncomfortable Taylor was an reward in its self. Both their stomachs were in pain from laughing too hard over the Chief's "room to maneuver" comment and his body motion. Neither really knew what Taylor meant by that. Talk turned to the arrogance of Agent Shea and how they wrapped up his case for him. Even more laughs were shared when Sharon brought up how excited Taylor was to break the news to the horse's ass of an FBI Agent that he arrested the wrong people. Andy had a hard time catching his breath after saying how they did that to Taylor all the time in their Chief Johnson days. Andy figured Taylor was probably happy to give it back to someone else for a change.

It grew into a comfortable silence as they finished eating. Andy liked this time with her, he could sneak looks at Sharon and admire her without being to obvious, he hoped. Setting his fork down on his plate brought her attention to him as their eyes connected Andy said, "It was easy and an little fun to tell Taylor about our current status as he called it." Sharon sat quietly stilling looking at him. He smirked at her, knowing what she was waiting for. "Yes, you were right once again," Andy rolled his eyes and added "does it wear you out being right all the time?"

Letting out a laugh, she tried to say as serious as she could, "oh it is exhausting." Giving Andy her own smirk back at him. Sharon slowly stood up and picked up his and her plates. When Andy went to take the dishes away from her she turned so he couldn't grab them, "nope my place, my dishes, beside you brought the food and you're my guest."

"I can at least help can't I?" Andy asked but didn't give her time to reply as he stood up and started picking up the rest of the dishes.

Walking over to the sink, Sharon knew her kitchen wasn't that big and there wasn't a lot of room especially if two people were trying to do the dishes. She said, "you can help only if you leave room to maneuver." They both started to laugh, Sharon had barely enough time to set the dishes in the sink before her snort laugh kicked in and she held one hand over her mouth.

After quite a few bumps and nudges to fight over maneuvering room they got everything cleaned up. Andy had tried to insist he could do the rest on his own But they had more fun doing it together. Sharon had made tea for her and Andy usual cup of decaf coffee for him as he was putting the leftover in the fridge. Finally making their way over to the couch. Andy let her get comfortable first then he sat at he other end of the couch but turned to where they could see and talk to each other. Sharon was sitting with her legs tucked in under her and with her free hand that wasn't holding her tea she wrapped the sweater she put on as soon as she got home around herself. This was her favorite time just sitting and relaxing with Andy. Nothing stopping them from being theirselves. She could also sneak in a few peaks at Andy when he didn't know. When she looked over her cup to glance at him again their eyes caught each others, Sharon took a slow drink of her to to try and cover up the fact that she was staring at him. She decided to break the silence by saying, "Well I'm certainly happy that it wasn't you that offered up the information about the Sultry Dolls." Sharon made sure to say the word "sultry" very sultrily.

He looked at her surprised one that she would bring that place up and two he was surprised at the tone of her voice. He gave her a lopsided smile then said, "and I see you didn't send me with Julio to check out the lead there"

Sharon raised an eyebrow, "oh are you disappointed?" She asked some what seriously.

Andy reached out in the space between them and put his hand on top of hers. He looked her dead in the eye to get his point across to her. "Now why would I want to be in a place like that when I'm dating, no since I'm in a relationship with an amazing beautiful woman?"

By passing over his compliment she offered a "hmm, I did say relationship didn't I? And I said that to the biggest gossip spreader in the whole entire LAPD. So how long do you think it will take for every officer to know about us?" She then scooted closer to Andy and he lifted his arm so she could fit tucked up close against his side. He did know the right things to say to her, she thought.

As he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and held her close Andy couldn't really believe this was happening, that it felt so natural and comfortable to sit with her this way. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "well don't worry about it too much because I'm sure nobody will believe him at first anyways." Sharon tilted her her to look up at him he could see by the look in her shining in green eyes, she wanted him to explain. So Andy answered her unspoken question, "who's going to believe that Darth Raydor or Rulebook Raydor or the Wicked..."Andy stopped when he felt her elbow jab him in his side. He was laughing hard now at the look on her face, when he could talk again he added. "Seriously though who's going to believe that the gorgeous Captain Sharon Raydor would be dating the hot headed, use to be always in trouble Lieutenant Andy Flynn?"

Sharon shook her head but didn't say anything though she did snuggle in closer to him. After a few minutes of just enjoying the quiet and holding each other she softly asked. "Andy?" When she heard a tired "hum" in response from him, she continued, "I got the way you said I'm surprised we don't have a chaperone." She quickly questioned him, "Andy, I'm frustrating you, aren't I? I'm sorry for dragging this out but this isn't easy for me. By that, I mean dating. Because you make this," Sharon jested between them, "you make this feel easy. It's just I haven't dated in many many years."

"Sharon breath, relax." She could feel his arm that was circled around her tighten his hold on her. Andy then used his free hand to turn her head so she had to look him in the eye, in a sincere voice he told her, "Sharon old fashion works for me especially if it means that I get to spend time with you. This way we get to know each other more and more out of work. As long as you are happy than I'm happy."

"Thank you, Andy." Sharon had to blink at the intense look in his eyes.

"My pleasure." They both smiled at his reply remembering back to their meeting in Taylor's office when he called Agent Shea a horse's ass for her. It wasn't quite what she was thinking but it worked. Andy started wondering when Rusty was coming home he didn't want to make the kid anymore uncomfortable by still being there so he asked, "when is our chaperone getting here?"

Sharon sat up away from Andy and looked at her watch it was getting late. "Oh, he texted me when I was leaving the office about getting home late but he should be here soon."

"I know you didn't like the way Rusty handle that situation but it's fine really it is. It's not something that's easy to do as you know though I don't like the way he handle it. I understand that something going on with Rusty but I want to give him the chance to come to first." Sharon knew she didn't need to explain all this to Andy but she wanted to.

"No, I wasn't happy about it but that's something between him and you, I understand that." Not wanting to mention the little talk Rusty and him had earlier. Andy didn't need to get into that for now. He looked at his watch too, "it's getting late and we work tomorrow I should be going."

Nodding in agreement Sharon then stood up and held her hand out to Andy. They slowly walked hand and hand to her door. She knew he needed to leave but she didn't want him to go. She walked closer, letting go of his hand she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Sharon knew she had to instigate it because he as trying to be a gentlemen and wouldn't push her into anything too fast. Over the last few years she was realizing what an amazing man Andy was. She stood there with her head to his chest listening to his heart beat.

"So does that mean we are going steady?" She laughed then moved her arms up to wrap around his neck to give a bigger hug.

Andy had both his hands on Sharon's hips and slid them slowly up her sides to her back then Andy pulled her in tighter to his body. Yes, he no problem at all doing this the old fashion way. He then whispered in her ear as he held her. "Oh, we are most definitely are but be careful, we need to make sure to leave room to maneuver."

Sharon laughed hugging Andy tighter still then forced herself to step away from him. She was smiling as she said, "good night Andy. I had a great time again and thank you for bringing dinner to me." Sharon being in her Uggs was much shorter than him so she tip-toed and kissed him on the check.

Andy gave her another quick hug then lifted her hand and kissed the back of it in an old fashion gesture. "Good night my lady, see you at work in the morning." They couldn't help smiling at each other as she closed the door. Andy and Sharon both were thinking to themselves, did they want to keep leaving room to maneuver between them?

* * *

 _ **Wow what an episode! OMGS finally our Shandy is canon! Bon Voyage! Woop Woop! #Captainofherownship!**_


End file.
